M'ara of Vulcan
by Andrina Sparda
Summary: A young Half human half Vulcan girl journeys to find out who her parents are and her way in life. Her arranged marriage to Spock's son complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Spock sadly. I only ask to play in their world for a little while for no monetary gain ******** I hope that people like this strange little story of mine even though it is mainly about an original character and her coming of age. Feel free to review and tell what you think!**

**A cold beginning**

It was a cold rainy October night at the Sarah's orphanage in Seattle Washington. It was very late and all the little ones were sound asleep much to Sarah's relief. She loved the children but they wore her poor old bones out. Sarah was in her early seventies but thanks to modern medicine she looked no older than her late fifties. Her graying auburn hair that was usually tied up in a school teacher knot on the back of her head was now loose around her shoulders. She had long since put on her long white night gown for bed and was heading up stairs when she heard a weak cry that came from the front door. Sarah carefully went to the front door and opened it slowly, peaking around the corners of the dark street in front of her house, there was nothing there. Sarah was about to close the door when she heard the weak cry again and realized it was coming from the stone steps. She looked down and saw a baby no older than a few weeks wrapped in a thin blanket. "The poor thing is soaked and freezing!" Sara thought bitterly to herself, thinking nasty names for whoever left the poor thing like this. Sara picked up the child and brought it quickly into the house. She took off the wet blanket that the baby had long since soiled and gasped. "This little girl is Vulcan, or at least half," Sarah thought as she dried the baby off with a dry towel from the kitchen. Sarah was now enraged, a human baby left in that weather could barely survive long. To a warm blooded, desert species Vulcan child that was literally a death sentence. Sarah looked at the cute little thing that was now quiet as a mouse. "You are a strong one, aren't you?" she cooed to the baby, letting her anger subside. The baby needed her.

***

"Ambassador Spock there is a message for you in your office" the young assistant said as Spock walked by he nodded in acknowledgment and then went into his office and closed the door. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it, he still had much research he was planning to do on certain genealogy, Spock sighed, "Play message" he said in a voice full of forced energy of years of practice. An image appeared on his desk of an auburn haired elderly human female that Spock had never met before. "Ambassador Spock, I am Sarah Hardin from Earth, it is an honor to speak with you. I would not bother someone of your position about his except that no one of earth knows what is the proper protocols of dealing with something of this nature would be so naturally they directed me to you" Spock raised an eye brow "Why do humans seem to have trouble getting to the point,?" He thought, he was amused more than annoyed, of course neither emotion showed on his perfectly set Vulcan face. As if the image read his mind she continued

"To get to the point a Vulcan or perhaps half Vulcan baby has been left on the door step of my orphanage and I need instruction on whether Vulcan wants the child or should I keep the child here on earth. We have done no medical test except to make sure the baby is healthy, I am awaiting Vulcan's decision, thank you for your time in this matter Ambassador. "The image faded away. "Replay message ambassador?" the computer prompted. "No, save and file," Spock said, now deep in thought. Nothing of this nature had ever occurred before. Why would a Vulcan leave their child in an earth orphanage? It was highly illogical. This was mystery that needed to be solved.

Sarah was sad to receive the message that the child was returning to Vulcan but knew that it was probably for the best. She knew that Humans are so intolerant sometimes. What had surprised her was that Ambassador Spock was coming here personally to take the child to Vulcan. Well at least I will get to meet a legend before I die, "Sarah thought as she dressed the baby for the journey to Vulcan. Sarah at first was unsettled by how little the baby cried, if she did it was in desperate need. Sarah soon realized that this must come from her Vulcan blood. A knock on the door told Sarah that the Ambassador had arrived. Sarah picked up the baby "Ready to go meet your new Caretaker" Sarah said smiling at the cute little baby. Sarah then quickly took the child and went downstairs to answer the door. Sarah nervously opened the door and there in front of her was Ambassador Spock in his Vulcan robes and a young woman who Sarah presumed was his assistant. "Welcome Ambassador, please come in." Sarah said standing back from the door and motioning him to enter the house.

"Thank you Miss Hardin, this is Ana, a nurse maid I have brought with me to care for the child" Spock responded and entered the house. "This is the child you Spoke of I presume," Spock said looking at the baby in Sarah's arms.

"Yes Ambassador, have you had any luck in finding her parents through the blood sample I sent?" Sarah asked as she motioned for the Ambassador to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"No, I have not, unfortunately, all that we know right now is that she is half Vulcan and half human." Spock said both he and Ana sitting down. "I want to thank you for you care of the child; you will always be a friend to Vulcan and welcome to visit, on our expense. " Spock said. Sarah blushed. "It was nothing Ambassador, as you can see taking care of children is my life's work," Sara said embarrassed by the attention. "Do you want to hold the child?" Sarah said trying to take the attention away from her self.

"Yes, I would like to examine her," Spock said his expression remained unreadable. Sarah handed the child to Spock without another word. Sarah watched as he held the child, if she didn't know better she would have thought that Spock was looking at the child with compassion. Perhaps she was seeing things, perhaps she was not.

"Very well, I see that she is healthy for transport," Spock said handing the baby back to Ana.

"Do you have an adoptive family arranged for her?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, my house will adopt her; there is nothing better than a new mystery in a Vulcan household Spock said.

"So you and your wife will care for the child?" Sarah asked, suddenly realizing that she did not know if the Ambassador was even married.

"No, I am away too often and I have no mate, my father's nephew recently married and volunteered to take care of the child. Do not be concerned, she will be provided for," Spock said his face still in its stone composure. Sarah felt a little better now knowing that the child was still going to be looked after by someone the Ambassador trusted. "That is good, I had no doubts that you would make the proper arrangements Ambassador its just that I have grown attached to her and wanted to be reassured, that's all," Sarah said feeling embarrassed that she had made him think that she did not trust him to take care of the child properly.

"No offence was taken, however I do believe that we should be on our way to Vulcan," Spock said deciding not to prolong the woman's separation from the child any longer since it caused her grief he did not want to make it worse by having her thinking about as they chatted.

"Yes Ambassador, let me get the basket and her diaper bag," Sarah said jumping up and going to the other room, leaving the child in Ana's arms while she grabbed the stuff. Sarah returned after only a few short minutes and took the baby from Ana and put her in the carrying basket lined with blankets. Here is the diaper bag with enough supplies to last until you arrive on Vulcan, after that I am afraid you are on your own," Sarah said in an apologetic voice.

"Thank you again for you assistance Miss. Hardin," Spock said. Sarah stroked the child's head gently as tear ran down her face. "Take care little one," With those words Spock and Ana left with the child.

M'ara

M'ara sat looking out the transport window with her long deep red hair pinned back regulation style on the top of her head. Her grey blue eyes were unreadable, Vulcan. M'ara knew that her training on Vulcan would not totally prepare her for what she was about to do, join Star Fleet. M'ara's thoughts consumed her as she could now see the Star Fleet training facility outside of her transport window. The decision to join Star fleet like her adopted cousin Spock was brewing for several years but became absolute only weeks earlier when she visited Spock's home…

M'ara walked into Spock's house on Vulcan almost unable to contain her emotions. Today was suppose to be the day that she decided what course she was to take in life, a coming of age but it felt more like a void, an abyss she could not escape from. Meditation had failed M'ara for one of the few times in her life and so she came to the one place she felt comfortable admitting that her Vulcan heritage had failed her. M'ara walked down the long open corridor until she came to the main entertaining room. Spock sat by the fire reading a book from earth that she had seen him read many times, a book that Jim Kirk had given him as a birthday present. She sighed, "Spock may not be in the best of moods to help her today" M'ara thought. It had been several years since Kirk died but Spock was still not the same, and she didn't know if he ever would be.

"I heard that the family is in an up roar M'ara, what is it that you have done?" Spock said putting down his book, his deep brown eyes looking intensely at her. M'ara sighed and sat down on the couch next to Spock. "I have done nothing but ask a question about earth, they treat it as if it is a crime," M'ara said looking down at her knees. It was so easy to be herself around Spock and not have to put her Vulcan façade.

"They fear that you will leave them to explore your human half, you, even more than I did, have a reason to be curious." Spock said putting his hand on my shoulder. His eyes betrayed him and showed his feelings of sympathy for her pain. "what should I do Spock, I do want to know about earth and try to find out who my parents were, why my parents left me there," M'ara said trying to control her emotions so tears would not flow."Since you have said that you found your answers, can you tell me what I should be seeking?"

"We are not all asking the same questions, I can only give my opinion, perhaps you should join Star fleet like my son, you can study earth medicine, now that you have a medical degree from the Vulcan Healing Institute. It would solve two problems at once, first, it would give you a chance to go to earth and find what you seek and Second, you know Serin's time will soon be upon him, you as his bond mate will be closer so he would not have to come back to Vulcan," Spock said as if he was solving a mathematical problem. Pon Farr was not something she wanted to think about. She and Serin did not get along well. serin was following in his Grandfathers footsteps to try to be purely Vulcan. M'ara knew who she wanted to be her bond mate, the father and not the son. She had never dared to speak this to Spock. However he did make a very logical point about Star Fleet. "I will consider this," M'ara said taking a deep breath out of nervousness. After a few moments M'ara returned home and meditated on Spock's advice.

The next morning M'ara applied to Star Fleet and received her duel citizenship. It took only a few weeks for M'ara to receive her acceptance letter from Star Fleet. The family of course was not very happy but they could see the logic in her decision. In their eyes she was being a dutiful Bond Mate. M'ara walked once again into Spock's house hoping that he had not left for a diplomatic journey. M'ara looked around the large house, the furniture was covered with light sheets as if being packed away for a long absence. Spock walked out of his bedroom where he was packing a suitcase of clothes. "M'ara what are you doing here?" Spock said, it was the first time Spock had ever treated her as if she did not have the right to be there. It shook her and she took a moment to answer. "I.. I'm sorry I just want to tell you about what I decided," M'ara said looking down. Spock sighed, no I am sorry, it is just that I am quite busy at the moment, tell me," he said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. M'ara looked up into Spock's deep brown eyes. "I have been accepted into Star Fleet and leave tomorrow morning with Serin," M'ara said.

"Congratulations, I wish you well, I have faith that you will succeed in all that you do. I am proud of you" Spock said to M'ara, his eyes sincere and showed an emotion M'ara could not name. "Spock are you leaving?" M'ara said looking around at all the covered furniture. "Yes," he said simply, M'ara could see that he was not going to elaborate unless she asked more questions. "When will you return?" M'ara asked, her breathing slowed, she could tell by the look in Spock's eyes that she would not like the answer.

"I do not think I will _be_ returning M'ara," Spock said softly. M'ara knew that her face was not the perfect emotionless Vulcan façade but of shock and horror. "Spock, you can not leave…" Mara wanted to say, you can not leave _me_ but decided against it.

"I must, there is something very important I have to do and I may not be able to return for sometime, if at all. M'ara, you have always been special to me, I need you to do something for me," Spock said taking M'ara by the shoulders. "Anything," M'ara said looking at Spock in the eyes. "I need for you to take care of my son. He is strong willed and will need a special woman to take care of him." Spock said his voice pleading. "Spock, you speak as if you are going to die…" M'ara said.

"Please, promise me, you both must take care of each other since I no longer can," Spock said. M'ara could hear the urgency in his usually calm voice. M'ara knew that whatever it was Spock was going to do it terrified him enough to try to make arrangements for his family. "All my inheritance goes to you and Serin, you both will want for nothing, I fear for my son more than for you because he does not have a flexible view of the world, you must try to save him from himself, I have failed him." Spock said with the same urgency and sadness in his voice. M'ara answered the only way she could. "I shall do as you ask Spock, I will take care of Serin as a Bond Mate should," M'ara said, feeling like part of her was dying as she made the promise. M'ara knew that she might regret this promise, but she could deny Spock nothing. "Thank you M'ara, it is late, I must finish packing to leave, live long and prosper," Spock said holding out his hand in the Vulcan salute. M'ara barely contained her tears as she formed her fingers into the Vulcan salute and pressed it in to his hand. She would show him how she felt because words failed her. Spock's eyes grew wide with understanding and feeling. M'ara could feel his feelings of love for her, but she did not know which kind. He reached up with is hand and wiped a tear that had escaped from her cheek. "It is for the best M'ara," Spock said and with those words he turned away and went back to his room to finish packing. M'ara knew that he had been dismissed perhaps for the last time by the only person who really understood her.

M'ara was brought back into the present by the sound of the shuttle to Start Fleet Academy docking. Serin stood beside her but might as well have been light years away. His light brown hair was neatly cut in the traditional Vulcan fashion. He stood with his hands behind his back, it was times like this he looked so much like a younger version of his father. His hair was lighter like his mother but other than that he was Spock's son through and through. His eyes were a deep brown like his fathers but they lacked his warmth. M'ara was glad that they were not to share a room. M'ara got her stuff and took a deep breath. She only hoped that Spock was right and that she was doing the right thing. If not, then this was going to be the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Class**

The alarm went off at five A.m. and Su-Ling and M'ara both got out of bed. M'ara let Su-Ling have the Ion shower first since she wanted a few minutes to meditate before beginning her day. M'ara put her meditation blanket down and sat down with her hand in the typical triangle of the Vulcan discipline. M'ara took deep breaths and bound all her nervousness about her first day at star Fleet under her thick Vulcan emotional shield and now was ready to face what was sure to be a trying day. When Su-Ling was done with the shower M'ara took her turn. When she was finished she put on her newly issued Star Fleet blue uniform. It felt strangely constricting against her compared to the Vulcan clothing she was use to. Finally M'ara and Su-Ling were ready to go to the mess hall for six a.m. breakfast.

M'ara really did appreciate Su-Lings company, she did not feel the need to fill the silence with what humans called small talk like so many other girls their age seemed to. Su-Ling only smiled at M'ara as they sat and ate their breakfast together along with hundreds of other Star Fleet cadets. After breakfast S-Ling and M'ara had to go to their first class of the day, History of star Fleet medicine. M'ara was looking forward to the class. It was obvious that Su-Lin was not. "Ugh, it's going to be so boring" Su-Ling complained while on their way to class room 234 B. "I think it will be fascinating," M'ara said when they finally took their seats in the huge lecture hall. Su-Ling only rolled her eyes and then took out her computer to take notes for the class. M'ara could hear some of the kids whispering behind her, "Yeah I think that's her, why is she becoming a doctor, aren't Vulcans' suppose to be emotionless? I wouldn't want a doctor who was a pointy eared iced cube," A tall and rather handsome young man whispered unaware that M'ara could hear him with her sensitive Vulcan ears. M'ara recited the rules of Surak to her self to help calm her temper.

"Don't listen to them, there just scared because they know your smarter than they are. Not so good for the grading curve." Su-Ling said winking at M'ara. M'ara couldn't help but let a small smirk cross her face. Su-Ling smiled back, evidently happy to see that she had made M'ara feel a little better.

After evening meal M'ara began researching her parentage in the Academy library. The computers were easy to access and it was quiet. M'ara liked the architecture of the building since it unlike the more modern parts of the academy it still incorporated artistic flare in the design. M'ara began her research by looking at the known names that her human genetics had said could be possible matches. The list was extensive since the genetic code is combined with Vulcan dominant genes. The list for human possibilities was too great. The random chance of guessing who her human parent was had better statistics than narrowing it down. Her efficient Vulcan mind had calculated the odds several moments before even taking out the list to look at it again. M'ara began to search newspaper articles of events of the couple of weeks before she was born to see if any of the names were mentioned in the media. M'ara was about to give up when one name came up on the front page.

_**Young lady identified as Catherine Jeffery found dead in Seattle Washington in the early morning hours. Cause of death has been determined as natural causes but police are still continuing a full investigation.**_

M'ara saves the article and sent it to her computer back at her quarters. M'ara knew that it was highly unlikely that this woman could possibly be her Mother but she also reasoned that it was illogical to ignore this information without further inquiry. M'ara left the library feeling quite lighthearted at finally had found something to give her hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A big thank you to those who have reviewed!! These chapters are for you. I know the second and third chapters are a bit dry and short but they lead up to a much longer and more action packed chapter so hold on, the action is coming!**_

_**An Awkward Meeting**_

M'ara inwardly groaned a she saw that Serin was commanding officer on her first away mission. They hadn't even spoken since they arrived at Star Fleet Academy six weeks ago. M'ara sighed, it is only for a six hour period, it is not a hard mission it is just to test their learned skills of proper away mission protocols. She could deal with him for half a day. The mission did have a possibility to be fascinating though. Serin would be in charge so perhaps she would get to see how well he does under pressure.

M'ara spent the rest of the morning studying her notes on away mission protocols. She would not be embarrassed on her first mission simply because she had not properly memorized regulations. It was around lunch time when M'ara saw a message flash up on her computer consol. "Computer display message". M'ara commanded

_Meet me at my quarters at 1200 hours._

_-Serin _

M'ara was shocked. This note was the first contact Serin had ever tried to make with her. It made her suspicious and anxious. M'ara noticed that he did not leave it as a request but a command. It was fifteen minutes till 1200 hours and M'ara did not appreciate how little courtesy he showed her by not sending his request earlier. It was as if what she had to do meant nothing at all. He expected her to drop everything at his command. M'ara knew that she must try to over look this. It was after all the way that Vulcan men treated their women. Perhaps it was the human in her that protested this treatment. M'ara decided that after the meeting she would meditate on this.

At exactly 1200 hours M'ara arrived at Serin's quarters and pushed the buzzer.

"Enter"

M'ara walked through the door when they opened. She could see that the lights were low and Serin was meditating on his mat on the floor. The scent of Vulcan desert spices was thick in the air. "What is it you require of me Serin?" M'ara said still standing looking down at the handsome Vulcan before her.

Serin looked up with his deep brown eyes.

"I have asked you here to ask you if my father told you were he was traveling to?" Serin said in a deep matter of fact tone. M'ara for once was glad that Spock did not tell her where he had gone so she would not have to lie to his son. "No Serin, he did not." M'ara said in the same distant cold voice. Serin's eyes became colder and hard.

"Do not lie to me M'ara, you were the last person to see him since we left Vulcan," Serin said. M'ara could tell that he was fighting to keep his voice calm.

"I do not lie, Serin. Spock said nothing to me about where he was going, only that he was leaving. He would not say for how long but seeing as he is an Ambassador I saw nothing unusual about that," M'ara said in a cold tone that was civil but with venom underneath. Serin took a deep breath and contemplated for a moment.

"The federation believes that he has defected to the Romulans. You knew him better than most, did he do or say anything that would give any indication that he would do this?" Serin asked now standing up to look M'ara in the eyes. M'ara felt a little intimidated now that his tall muscular stature towered over her.

"He would not, how could the federation think such a thing?" M'ara said shocked.

"They believe this because he has been seen on Romulus I wanted to be sure that you were not aware of his plans." Serin said turning away to face the window. "I believe that you do not know, I am sorry to trouble you," Serin said. M'ara recognized that this was clearly a dismissal but she would not stand for it.

"You did not even say goodbye to him, did you?" M'ara said realizing why Serin was so concerned. Serin raised an eyebrow.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern." Serin said. M'ara could tell that she was right because his voice was not as controlled as before, his anger was beginning to bleed through.

"It is because he is my friend, and because now not only was Spock rejected by his own father but by his son as well, so much for the Vulcan logic. Is it logical for a family to keep hurting the one person it needs the most?" Leaving this question in his mind M'ara exited Serin's quarters. "How could the son of such a great man be so different from him in everyway?" M'ara thought as she walked back to her quarters trying to control her anger and her worry for Spock. "Romulus of all places, what is he trying to do, get himself killed?" M'ara thought. When she arrived at her quarters M'ara began to meditate to calm herself. There was much to do tomorrow and she could not allow this to interfere with the away mission.


	4. Chapter 4

M'ara of Vulcan

Missions and realizations

M'ara entered the shuttle craft early the next morning, restless despite how little sleep she received the night before. Her mind kept trying to analyze Spock's last conversation with her and see if there were any clues as to why he would go to Romulus. Of course all she received for her worry and reflection was the beauty of watching the sunrise. The lack of sleep and anxiety did not show on M'ara face or posture. The new blue uniform was in perfect order, not a wrinkle or spot of dander. Her hair was neatly braided and pulled back as usual, ready to work. It took the shuttle craft an hour to reach Space Dock where she and the other trainees would board the _Examiner. _

The _Examiner _was a training vessel that was just put in to commission a year ago. It was a small ship patterned very similarly to _Excelsior _but more compact and not nearly and powerful, in the engines or weaponry. M'ara could not help but appreciate the sleek metal the smooth lines through the view screen of the shuttle as they neared the dock. Her first look at an actual star ship was awe inspiring. "Spock was right" M'ara thought as she saw the beauty of space, the freedom that came with being away from their home planet.

When the shuttle arrived at Space dock M'ara realized that it reminded her of a large city. She did not have time to explore to her disappointment since there was only fifteen minutes left before boarding the pod to the _Examiner._

M'ara walked out of the transport ramp of the ship and asked permission to come aboard. When permission was given she immediately headed toward the bridge. The inside of the _Examiner _may not be as extravagant as a ship such as the Enterprise but it was a sight to behold none the less. Especially to a young Vulcan Cadet who have only heard stories from her friend about ships such as this. After a few moments the turbo lift doors opened and M'ara found herself on the bridge. Serin was the first to notice her arrival. He turned around from the science station to face her. His long slender body was enhanced by the star Fleet uniform, and his light brown hair was groomed to perfection. His dark eyes that were focused on her were alight with excitement even though he would never admit it. She flushed under his gaze. "Cadet M'ara reporting for duty, sir,"

"Very well, report to sickbay," Serin replied turning back to the science station. M'ara was glad for the reprieve and quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself, left the bridge and took the turbo lift to Deck 6. Her Vulcan mind had memorized the ships blueprints last night so finding sickbay was not an issue. The door swished open to her destination and as expected sickbay was empty. The other Cadets would be along shortly, since the next pod was due any moment. The first thing to be done was to check the list of medical supplies that were to be delivered to a nearby colony named Gion. Apparently Star Fleet used the colonies monthly med drop as an training opportunity. M'ara was pleased that she had been chosen as acting Chief medical officer so that she would have the ability to see the colony first hand while going down to the planet to assist with the supplies. M'ara looked up from her list as Su-Ling entered.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come with you this morning, I still had a few things to finish up" Su-Ling said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"No apologies are necessary, only resolution" M'ara responded, her eyes were almost dancing with amusement as she handed Su-Ling half of the extensive supply list to gather and look over. Su-Lin rolled her eyes with a grin and then stalked off to begin her work. A few moments later Serin's voice boomed over the Comm. "All personnel prepare for departure"

"As much as I do not wish to admit it, command suites him," M'ara thought as she went back to her work.

M'ara took a break from her work to do some research in her office since it was still an hour away from the ships arrival to the colony. The computer was similar to the academy issued so she was familiar with it. It was not hard to put in two DNA's for analysis and comparison. Several moments later the computer informed that it was finished. M'ara's face turned to stone as she quietly looked at the evidence on her view screen. Catherine Jeffery's DNA was almost a perfect match to her human recessive DNA. She had found her mother, and she was dead. More troubling was the fact that her savior, Spock had kept this from her. He no doubt with his keen intellect would have found this, unless he didn't look for her parents at all. M'ara pushed that thought away before it could sink deeply into her heart. "If he kept this from me, he must have had a reason," she thought while encrypting the information in the computer and filing it away.

Su-Ling walked in to M'ara's office looking tired from hours of being on duty. "You look like you have seen a ghost, are you ok?"Su-Ling asked putting her report down on M'ara's desk. Before M'ara could answer the ships red alert sounded.

"All hands battle stations" Serin's smooth baritone voice ordered over the comm calmly. A few seconds later Su-Ling and M'ara were thrown to the floor.

"Were under attack" M'ara told Su-Ling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunted

"No shit" Su-Ling replied as M'ara helped her up, her voice a little shaky. M'ara raised an eyebrow at her friend's colorful language but did not reply. The girls made their way out of the office and back to sickbay.

"Sickbay prepare for Casualties," Serin ordered once again over the com. Not even a few moments' later security personnel were bringing in injured crew members. The smell of scorched flesh filled the room and moans and screams of agony along with it. Dread filled M'ara as the realization that many of these patients were severely burned.

The only time M'ara shamed herself at the Vulcan healing institute by showing emotion was while treating a man with third degree burns all over his body. There was no amount of pain killer or meditation that could save him from the agonizing death. With each of his screams M'ara's emotional control lessened until she sobbed along with him. That is when she learned that emotion was unforgivable on Vulcan, even for the dying. Her compassion had almost cost her career, and her adopted families honor. If it had not been for Spock speaking to the council on her behalf, she very well could have been shunned as a traitor to the teachings of Surak. M'ara pushed these thoughts and emotions away and began to use her Vulcan mind to systematically calculate the best course of action to keep these young cadets alive.

M'ara sorted out which of the injured need immediate attention and then organized the other medical cadets to get to as many of them as possible. Su-Lin took the right half of Sickbay, and M'ara took the left supervising and deciding which cases were beyond the doctors who were attending them and she would needed to treat her self. Their work interrupted every so often by a violent hit on the ship making treatment difficult and tedious.

M'ara found a young girl, engineer that lay on the sickbay floor where the security team had left her having no time to do anything else. She had severe third degree burns all over her body. If her own parents were here, they would not have been able to identify her. M'ara's stomach became queasy and her breathing quickened. "I must do this" she thought to herself as she got her breathing and fear under control.

M'ara quickly picked up the girl and put her on the last available bio-bed and ran full internal scans. M'ara suspected internal bleeding from her color and weakness. This would hinder any prevention of infection of her severe burns. M'ara quickly gave the patient a hypo spray of a T-Cell stimulator since this would also help her if she had internal bleeding. The scans proved M'ara's theory about the woman's condition and she quickly prepped the patient for surgery. The patient's blood pressure was dropping so there was no time to lose. M'ara used an Auto-Suter to close the internal wounds in the young woman's abdomen and then closed her up using a dermal regenerator. The young woman's blood pressure was now low but remaining constant. After this was complete she quickly transferred the woman to a Bioregenerative Field to repair the burned tissue. Only after the patient was stable did M'ara realize how nervous she had been.

"Impressive, she should not still be alive," Su-Ling said, checking M'ara's scans and treatment report.

"I believe there are more patients we should be attending to," M'ara said to guide the attention away from herself. Su-Ling nodded and went off to treat the patients that had only minor cuts and burns.

"M'ara report to the bridge, medical assistance is needed" Serin's voice intruded through the Com.

With haste the young half Vulcan grabbed a med-kit and nearly ran to the nearest turbo-lift. When she arrived at sickbay she saw Serin at the Captain's chair holding his side with his right hand but his face was concentrating on the battle. His eyes were trying to hide the pain with complete calm. She quickly looked away from his face and scanned him with the medical tricorder. The results were as she suspected, three broken ribs, one dangerously close to puncturing a lung.

"Captain, we are being hailed" the acting communications officer informed, sounding tired and afraid.

"On Screen" Serin ordered sharply, his voice still steady despite his injuries, but weary. M'ara took that opportunity to give him a hypo spray to relive some of the discomfort. Serin gave her look of what could have been almost gratitude. The view screen then flickered to life and a Romulan male appeared, the captain of the opposing ship. He had long black hair that was tied back behind his pointed ears and bright green eyes that were bright with the idea of another kill.

"I am Captain Tomack. I want to speak to your Captain, _boy" _The Romulan said harshly.

Serin's eyes hardened as he looked at his enemy.

"_I_ am captain of this vessel, following the death of my superior officer," Serin said, a little stronger now that his pain had lessened.

"Well, well, it seems I have been given a good fight by nothing more than a bunch of children" The Romulan captain replied with mockery.

"It seems captain, that children, with only a training ship, have rendered your warp drive useless and left you with only minimal weapons functional. Perhaps your training techniques in the Romulan fleets have become lacking. Regardless, you will answer me as to why you have attacked my ship. You do realize that this attack is an act of war by the Romulan star empire," Serin said with a deadly calmly.

"Too bad you will not live through this, a grand captain you would be indeed. I know the federation is probably already on its way with reinforcements. That is of little consequence to me since my crew and I do not represent the empire and will be long gone and untraceable by then." Tomack replied with a chilling smile across his face.

"I ask again, what is it you hope to gain from attacking my ship?" Serin said.

"Only your deaths good captain, nothing more. I just wanted to see the faces of those who fought so bravely to the end," With those words the transmission was ended. Serin stood up, slightly wincing and put his hands behind his back.

""Engineering, how much power can you give me to the thrusters and still have enough reserve for weapons to be functional?" Serin asked over the com.

"Minimal captain, I could give you more, temporarily if I cut all other power including life support,"

"It is ordered," Serin said turning off the com.

M'ara could not believe what she was hearing.

"Serin…" before she could finish her question Serin put up a hand to stop silence her.

"Unless I can get us safely to the planet below on the power that we have left, life support will no longer be needed," He answered patiently.

"When I give the order, fire." Serin said to the men at the helm.

"Aye sir"

"Engineering, are ready?" Serin quickly sent through the com.

"Every things ready here sir, life support is now off line, thrusters at maximum power, but not for long."

"Excellent, fire." Serin ordered quickly. The laser stream hit the side of the Romulan bird of prey.

"I hope this keeps them distracted long enough," Serin whispered, only M'ara could hear him with her Vulcan ears.

"Now, Mr. Hilk, as quickly as you can, drop the ship to the plants surface," Serin ordered sitting back in his chair, M'ara could tell that the pain was returning. Serin's Vulcan metabolism already had worked the medication out of his system. The ship roared with strain as the thrusters pushed them towards the planet at an alarming rate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Survival

M'ara awoke slowly, her head throbbing as if it was protesting her coming back to consciousness. M'ara stood up carefully, regaining her balance. Her eyes stung from the dripping blood from the gash in her head. All of the events that had taken place over the last few hours sinking in. She remembered the attack of the Romulan ship, and the crash landing on the science colony _Prometheus_. Her heart raced as she thought of Su-Ling and Serin, injured or worse.

"Serin!" M'ara called, but received no response. She found several others of the bridge crew who began to regain consciousness. It was difficult to get the five young men and women untangled from the warped medal and wires but she managed it. Using her med-kit she treated them, luckily it seemed bruising and cuts were the only wounds they had received.

"Where is the captain?" M'ara asked one of the young men as she treated him for a deep gash on his shoulder.

"Before we crashed he left the bridge, something about getting the dampeners on line so we wouldn't be crushed to bits when we landed."

M'ara froze when she heard the cadets answer. Immediately after she was finished treating him she left the bridge to check and see if he was in sickbay. Navigating was much harder now that the ship with all contorted into an odd angle, and no turbo lift. M'ara had to crawl through several places and then squeezed through the main shaft to reach sickbay. When she finally got inside, she found Su-Ling looking tired and battered with a bandaged wound on her leg, but alive. M'ara sighed with relief.

"Where have you been, there is no power and most of our patients are still alive but they will not remain that way unless we get them off this ship," Su-Ling reported, relief in her eyes to see M'ara alive. It seems that Serin's plan to get them to safety had worked, he saved every one," M'ara thought as he heard her friends report.

"Star Fleet knows what has happened they will be looking for us soon. We will just have to do what we can with what we have until then. I must ask, has the anyone seen the Captain?" M'ara asked trying to remain calm. Spock's plea for her to take care of his son rang through her ears as she waited for Su-Lin to answer.

"No, Captain Kelson was brought in right after you left, but he was already dead. Acting Captain Serin hasn't been through sickbay, I think there are enough people working here for now if you want us to go look for him," Su-Ling said.

"I will go alone, it will be dangerous, I have a suspicion that he is in engineering," M'ara said and turned to leave. M'ara felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"Hold it, now I know you may be new to this whole friendship thing but I believe it goes two ways. I can make up my own mind when it is too dangerous to help my friend," Su-Ling replied her voice stern and resolute. M'ara looked at her friends eyes; they were stubborn, and very human. She knew she had no time to argue with her about this.

"Very well, grab a med-Kit and follow me, there may be other injured that need our help."

Su-Ling quickly grabbed her kit and they both went out in to what was left of the corridors. M'ara quickly as possible, lead them through the tangled mess of tunnels that ran to main engineering. M'ara and Su-Lin after and hour and a half of trudging through the destruction, dropped from the tunnels into the third deck of engineering. They walked around the circular deck, being careful not to trip over the debris and took the ladder to the lower deck.

Motioning for Su-Ling to search the left side of the deck, M'ara took the right. It was not long before her sharp Vulcan hearing picked a muffled moan. She followed it to the very back of the engines, where the manual controls were located. The moan became weaker but she could still follow it until she pinpointed that it was coming from a pile of dented and warped metal. M'ara motioned to Su-Ling who had not found any other survivors to help her remove the large chunks of what was left of the engine. The pieces were easier to lift the closer they came to the bottom.

There underneath the last remaining scraps of debris was Serin. M'ara nearly gasped as she saw that he was still alive, his breathing was shallow, but he was alive. His face was covered with oozing blood from deep gashes. His uniform was nearly shredded from the sharp metal that had been thrust upon him.

"We have to get him to sickbay," M'ara told Su-Ling while using the tricorder to scan for internal injuries.

"How, you know what it was like getting us through, it will be almost impossible to carry him," Su-Ling said.

"You will not… carry me," Serin interrupted in a weak voice, his eyes opening. Su-Ling jumped at the unexpected intrusion to the conversation. Serin then used his hands to help him stand against the wall. M'ara knew that she had little time to discuss this, if within a few hours Serin was not in sickbay undergoing surgery he would die.

"I will give you a stimulant, and then you can try to walk," M'ara suggested looking at Serin with the authority of a doctor.

Serin only nodded, to weak to speak again. M'ara gave him the hypo-Spray and then grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder. Serin was able to walk, not on his own, but he would be able to make it to sickbay. Su-Ling helped take his other arm when it was needed, which was quite often given the rough path to sickbay. When they finally arrived, Serin's knees buckled beneath him for he was unable to stay conscious any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M'ara, he's waking up!," Su-Ling's voice boomed across sickbay. M'ara walked over to her friend. "Go see how he is I will finish treating these last few," Su-Ling said as she held out her hand for the reports. M'ara wondered if Su-Lin Suspected that she knew Serin before Star Fleet. Now was not the time for that discussion she decided and gave over the reports. With a thank you M'ara left Su-Ling and walked over to the bio-bed where Serin laid, a heavy blanket covering him up to his neck to keep him warm so his body would not go back into shock. His eyes were closed, but she could tell by his breathing that he was awake. She decided that if he did not wish to speak to her then so be it. She took out the medical tricorder to check his vitals and blood pressure. M'ara was pleased to know that her treatment had worked, Serin was now stable and recovering. She put the tricorder away and was about to leave when Serin's hand caught her wrist. M'ara looked up at him, his eyes were now open and alert.

"Thank you," Serin said as he let go of her wrist. His deep dark eyes were softer, more readable than she had ever seen them before. She could not think of anything to say, so she nodded gently.

"I need…," Serin began and the after a pause continued "Your help. The Romulan's on the ship wanted our deaths. It is only logical that they would send others down to the surface to see if we survived the crash. We are in danger here. I have to be able to be Captain." Serin said not taking his eyes away from M'ara's. She too had come to the same conclusion but had not voiced it. There was enough fear on the ship without spreading more.

"You ask for Vulcan healing, Serin? " M'ara asked in Vulcan, making sure he understood fully what he was asking.

"Yes, I can not heal my self by meditation rapidly enough. I need another's strength," Serin admitted, in his native language. His face was Vulcan, unreadable. M'ara knew however that it was hard for Serin to admit that he needed help. Like his father, he had a lot of pride. M'ara put her fingers on Serin's face in the proper position to find his Katra.

"My thoughts to your thoughts, we are one," M'ara chanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, just a few notes just in case you are not familiar with some of the terms and characters in this part of the story.

**Mind meld**- The ability to join another's mind and read their thoughts and emotions. Most Vulcan's are touch telepaths and have this ability. It can also be used for healing.

**Katra**- A person's essence or soul

**Saavik** or **Saavik-Kam** (Kam is the Vulcan way of showing affection for the person being addressed)- A half Romulan half human female that was Spock's ward. In Star Trek 2 and 3 she appeared as a Star Fleet officer being trained by Spock and goes along with them on the Enterprise. When Spock's body is regenerated on the Genesis planet Saavik helps him through Pon Farr. She ends up pregnant with Spock's child from this encounter and they marry. (In my story at least, I know there are other books that suggest the same thing, I am not trying to copy anyone).

**Pon Farr**- Every seven year's Vulcan Males enter an intense mating cycle. Their hormones and adrenaline reach deathly doses and if they do not mate or fight to the death, they die.

This information is what I have observed from Star Trek and have been told by friends, no copyright infringement is intended. **I do not own this information or Star Trek or its characters.**

Chapter Seven

Dangerous Game

M'ara closed her eyes as she repeated her chant. She could feel her awareness leaving her body and flowing into Serin's. At first it was like hitting a brick wall full force, almost breaking the meld. "What has caused such a shield to form in one so young?" M'ara thought. She increased the strength of her own telepathy to a level she did not normally use. It was very demanding the one controlling the meld.

"Serin, you must let me through the shield, our laws will not let me pass other wise," M'ara sent through his mind, trying to break through so he could hear her.

"I hear you, you feel so far away, I will try to lower my defenses," Serin's thoughts were still no more than a whisper in to her consciousness. A few moments passed and then M'ara could at last feel the weakening of the powerful shield that protected Serin's thoughts and emotions. M'ara let her Katra flow through the less intense shield.

It still took all of M'ara's strength but she could finally feel Serin's Katra, his feelings and memories chaotic at first. M'ara felt her control slipping from the exertion of the day events and fighting Serin's shield. She was dragged wherever his consciousness decided to take her. When his mind settled she found her self in a memory, back on Vulcan at the funeral ritual for his mother. Serin was only five, his little fingers wrapped around his father's. The fires were lit on the top of mount seleya in her honor.

"I shall always be grateful to you Saavik-kam, for all that you have done for me, and for our son." Spock said, his eyes sad and empty, mourning for his bond mate. Now that Saavik's Katra was given to the temple, their marriage bond was severed. Spock could no longer control his grief, and tears dripped down his face as he saw his loves body lying there on the alter. Ambassador Sarek who was standing beside his son, saw Spock's tears.

"Your tears are so human, control your emotions as I have tried to teach you," Sarek said walking away ashamed of his son. Serin's eyes were wet as well, but after overhearing his Grandfather's reprimand he did let the tears fall. M'ara could hear the child's thoughts and share his feelings of grief, anger and shame. He inwardly vowed that he would not let his emotions cause him shame. He would prove that he was not as human as his father. M'ara could sense that Serin was not pleased that this memory had been displayed. He felt vulnerable. She realized that this memory was the answer to the question she had asked when the meld began.

Then M'ara's own shield weakened and her own memories and emotions began to bleed through the meld. This usually did not happen to a trained healer. M'ara concluded that she must be almost at the end of her endurance, her own wound and exhaustion had not been treated. Her mind sent them back to her last days on Vulcan. Before M'ara could regain her control Spock's words to her before she left for Star Fleet rang through her and Serin's meld.

"Take care of my son…I have failed him…"

M'ara could feel Serin's confusion, and pain at hearing his fathers words. M'ara regained her control before more of her self could be shown. She now reached for the center of Serin's mind. This would be where his biological healing capabilities were held. Like All Vulcan's he could heal himself through meditation and complete control over his bodies functions. In this case, he needed another's strength to speed up the progress.

"Serin you must focus with me on healing your body."

"I understand" He replied. Once M'ara could feel his energy being focused on healing she reached out with her strength and did the same. It was a strange sensation, almost intimate, both of their consciousness healing Serin's body as one.

After what seemed like hours Serin's body was almost fully healed. M'ara could feel that she could hold the mind meld no longer. She quickly ended the meld, releasing Serin's consciousness from her own.

"It is finished," M'ara said weakly as he opened her eyes. Without warning her vision went very dim, she could hear Serin calling her name but she could not answer. Then she neither saw nor heard anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M'ara eyes slowly opened, and she realized that she was lying down on a bio-bed in sickbay. Su-Ling was sitting by her bedside with a worried look on her face.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few hours, you forgot the most basic rule in medicine, doctor heal thy self. You had a major concussion, a broken rib and a piece of metal lodged into your shoulder. You didn't think that perhaps the "logical" thing to do would have been to take care of your self?" Su-Ling reprimanded, clearly relived that her friend was alright, but annoyed non the less. M'ara could not remember even thinking about what her medical condition was when she came to after the crash. Her mind had been focused only getting to Serin and Su-Lin. Her pain must have been masked by the adrenaline and the necessity to keep going.

"It was not intentional, I regret to have caused you worry," M'ara said, She was grateful to Su-Ling for her caring despite the fact that M'ara could not express her own feelings.

"Don't sweat it, you're fine now, just be careful from now on," Su-Ling said putting a hand on M'ara's shoulder. M'ara nodded in agreement.

"How is Serin?" M'ara asked after a few moments silence.

"Oh he's fine, walked right out of here after he caught you before you hit the floor and put you on this bed. He came back not to long ago to check on you, it was kind of sweet," Su-Ling informed M'ara as if she had been anticipating being asked this very question. M'ara had little doubt that she had healed him to the point where he would be able to do be Captain again, but she had to make sure. M'ara grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of her and got up off of the bed.

As if he had known he was the topic of discussion Serin walked into to sickbay and over to Su-Ling and M'ara.

"I m pleased to see you are well," Serin said, his eyes were warm, and fixed on M'ara. M'ara could feel his presence through their temporary bond that was created through the mind meld. They could also read each others thoughts.

_Thank you, I know it was not easy. _

_I did what I had to._

_Was your help only because of your promise to my father…_

_Serin…I…_

It was at this point, that they saw Su-Ling was looking at them both with a bewildered expression. They realized then that they had been having a conversation that no one else could hear. Serin decided to say what it really was he came to say to them both.

"Star Fleet did not get our distress signal, they would have been here by now. I have to conclude that it was disrupted by the Romulan ship. Therefore we are on our own until they realize that we have lost contact with them. We can not stay here since the Romulans will be looking for us. We must find food, water and a good secure location that can be easily defended. What I need to know is can we get your patients safely relocated?"

M'ara and Su-Ling thought about it for a moment. M'ara spoke first.

"All but one will now be able to walk, as far as their survival; they have a better chance getting away from this ship than if we stay here." M'ara told Serin.

"Wait a minute sir, how will star Fleet know where to find us if we leave the ship, and as a science officer Serin, you should know that this planet is not exactly paradise," Su-Ling said with concern. Serin got a very patient look on his face and then began to answer.

"I have placed a homing beacon on my person that Star Fleet will be able to follow once they have reached the ship. As for the planets inhospitable climate and inhabitants, we shall have to endure it and hope the Romulan's have a worse time of it than we do,"

'What about the patient who is too ill to walk, are you suggesting that we leave her behind?" M'ara asked, since he seemed to deliberately ignore the facts the she had told him.

"No, I will have a couple of security personal carry her on a stretcher for as long as it is possible," Serin said.

"It is appreciated Captain,' M'ara said with sincerity. This was a different side to Serin. She hoped that he would not go back to his cold shell after the affects of the mind meld wore off.

_We will discuss this later, M'ara _

M'ara had forgotten to shield her thoughts. She fought not to show her surprise and embarrassment.

"We will be leaving in a couple hours, I would suggest that you get your equipment together and then rest while you are able, I must take my leave of you, there is much to do, if you will excuse me," Serin said to the two doctors and then without waiting for a reply he turned his back on them and left sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- In my last Chapter I kept spelling Su-Ling's name as Su-Lin, I don't know if it is because I can't type and the "g" disappeared or if I forgot the poor characters proper name. I really like her too  Regardless I will correct this and repost that chapter. I also have a chapter that introduces Su-Ling more officially earlier in the story but haven't decided if it is really important enough to put up. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you but these characters began to stump me. My love for Spock hindered me writing the plot as I had thought it out when I started this. A very big Thank you to all who have been reviewing, it is appreciated greatly and I have tried to return the favor. Happy reading!

Chapter 8

Journey

M'ara walked with Su-Ling helping their patients trudge along the rocky and cold terrain. The land, as far as she could see, was barren no plants or animals of any kind were visible. There was only a white haze of mist and the devastatingly cold wind. There was no snow on the ground but by looks of the clouds and the temperature that was rapidly dropping it would not be long before a snow storm hit. They needed to find shelter before that happened.

"M'ara, if we don't find shelter soon, we are going to lose some of our patients we've been fighting to keep alive to exposure." Su-Ling said holding on to wounded female engineer who was still weak from her injuries.

"I am aware of this, I will see what I can ascertain from The Captain," M'ara said with difficulty because of her chattering teeth and trying to control her shivering. Vulcan's may have control over their biology but the cold was still highly affected the desert species. M'ara walked with a quicker pace until she was walking side by side with Serin.

M'ara looked at Serin and realized that it was not only the patients she had to worry about. His serious, thin lips were pale and chapped, and his whole body was nearly trembling uncontrollably. The cold was affecting his nearly full Vulcan physiology worse than it was hers.

"Captain, the injured cannot take more of this, and quite frankly neither can you or I."

Serin looked thoughtful for a moment, considering her words. M'ara could no longer read his thoughts so the mind meld was truly gone. M'ara was startled to find that she was a little sad about that. It was good to be able to see the real Serin and not the stone closed off figure she had known since they were children.

"The scan I ran showed that there is a mining cavern, only a mile away from our current location, we shall rest there for tonight." Serin said, his was voice weak under his body's violent shivers.

M'ara nodded and went back to inform Su-Ling, and took the injured cadet from her, giving a much needed break to her friend.

After several moments the snow storm that had threatened them all during the day had finally let free its fury. Visibility was almost as low as the plummeted temperatures. M'ara and Su-Ling held on to each other's hand so that they wouldn't get separated. Because of the storm what should have been an hour and a half maximum trip, had now gone on for three hours. Serin was on the verge of collapse and M'ara soon to follow him.

"It…should…be…just up…that… ledge," Serin barely managed to say pointing shakily at the carved stone elevated walkway in front of them.

"So let me get this straight, we are supposed to walk up a mountain?" Su-Ling said throwing her hands up, tired and exasperated.

"That is precisely what we are going to do Su-Ling and quickly if we are to survive," M'ara said, not wanting to stop, she could already feel her limbs becoming heavy and a strong desire to sleep setting in. They were sure signs of hypothermia.

"Well at least we have stairs, damn snow…" Su-Ling grumbled, if M'ara were not in danger of freezing to death she may have found it amusing. A couple of the security crew had taken the weak crew members from them, and both M'ara and Su-Ling was grateful.

The climb up the mountain even with the stairs was slow and tedious for the exhausted and inexperienced crew. M'ara had to feel her way with her hands as best as she could to keep herself from losing her footing. Inch by inch, the incline got worse and her already tired legs burned with the exertion. Her Vulcan lungs kept plenty of air flowing during the climb, which is the only positive to this situation.

M'ara's ears picked up a loud cracking sound, but had no time to react once she realized that a boulder was crashing from the mountain in her direction. M'ara felt her self being propelled forward with great force by Pair of large masculine hands. The boulder whooshed passed, missing her by inches. M'ara landed on the stone floor of the stair case with Serin on top of her. His deep onyx eyes portrayed a mixture of fear, and relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked his breathing labored from the exertion and the cold. Their faces were so close M'ara could feel and smell his sweet breath. His soft and wavy honey colored hair brushed her cheek as he turned his head towards her face. Her heart raced as she felt his skin, her body reacted to the fact that an aesthetically pleasing man's body was entangled with her own. It would have been the most natural thing in the world to reach out to embrace his fingers in the Vulcan kiss. Serin's gaze did nothing to help her sudden and disturbingly lustful thoughts from surfacing. She never thought that she would ever find Serin attractive, but she could not ignore the obvious affect he had on her right now.

His actions had stunned her. Serin had saved her life, and even asked about her welfare with sincere caring. M'ara realized that she could be making too much of his actions, surly he would have done the same for any of the crew? Perhaps he had not changed his feelings toward her at all.

_Calm your human reactions; it is not Vulcan to think this way,_ M'ara thought to her self trying to gain control. M'ara knew she had to answer his question before too much time elapsed and she embarrassed herself.

"Yes, you have my gratitude," M'ara said.

Serin did not reply he seemed to search M'ara's face with his eyes for a moment. What he was looking for she did not know. After a few seconds Serin released him self from their entanglement and then helped M'ara get back on her feet.

"The Cavern is very close, keep hold of the wall, and be careful," Serin told the group as a whole, not looking at M'ara. M'ara once again took Su-Ling's hand as they traveled the last remaining distance. Serin was right, another ten minutes later an opening of a large caver was in front of them.

Once inside M'ara could see that it was not just a cavern but lodgings, carved out of the side of the mountain. There were chairs carved out of what looked like earth's limestone along with a table. There were slabs with furs covering them for beds. M'ara suddenly felt uneasy and quickly looked around as she realized that this was someone's home and they were trespassers. Serin's thoughts must have been the same because he had the security team on alert.

"The weather is dreadful outside, if you wish to not be cast out into it again I suggest you lower your weapons in my home," The owner of the voice, a chubby old man with pure white hair walked from the shadows into the clearing. He was hearing a long white fur coat and boots that matched. M'ara raised and eyebrow, he would completely blend in the snow. Serin motioned for the security team to lower their weapons.

"We are Star Fleet Cadets, our ship crash landed here. Unfortunately were caught in the storm and needed a place to get warm," Serin informed the old man his voice stronger now that the cold wind was not sapping all his warmth. The old man let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at the group with contemplation. M'ara was almost amused at the pathetic sight they must all be.

"My name is Falkon, You may stay here until the storm passes, come on follow me you have wounded who need to rest and be fed," The old man said his face brightening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M'ara looked around the path that was lit by torches. The walls were beautiful with red, blue and green stones shining in the fire light that lead the way to the warm spring that Falkon had spoke of. When all of the injured were cared for and were sleeping the old man had suggested the visit to the spring to them. It was a logical suggestion; her body did need a source of strong heat to regain her normal body temperature.

The spring was a round stone bowl shaped structure, steam radiated from crystal blue water within it. M'ara nearly gasped when she saw that Serin had beat her here and had already removed his clothes. M'ara watched as he walked into the spring, naked. His bodies shivers slowly Ceased as he went deeper into the water. She could not help but let her eyes wonder in curiosity. Her cheeks flushed a light green with embarrassment, as far as she could judge without ever having seen another naked man before, Serin was above average in the back and front view she had of his body. M'ara suddenly felt that she had overstepped his privacy and turned to leave.

"I thought you came here to get warm, do not let my presence keep you from it," Serin said his eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat.

M'ara knew that now he knew she was here, there was little point in not using the spring herself. M'ara undressed from her uniform and walked into the water. The heat filled her immediately, her body relaxed as she sat down as far away from Serin as was possible. The spring was not that big however.

M'ara noticed that Serin's eyes drifted to her direction with the same curiosity that she had displayed earlier. Something changed in his eyes, something more primal appeared but only for a moment. He only lingered a little while longer and then got out of the water and dressed. M'ara feeling quite exposed now did the same.

"You are beautiful, as humans would say," Serin said sitting on the nearest rock. Serin's words hit her strongly; he had never complimented her before. Why is he telling her this now?

"You never use to think so," M'ara said her voice calm but his harsh treatment of her over the years was burning within wanting release.

"I have not been fair to you in the past," Serin said almost as if it was to himself.

"Why Serin?" was all M'ara could manage to ask.

After a long pause Serin unexpectedly answered.

"You and my father made me _feel_, lose my Vulcan training. Sarek wanted me to be the prefect Vulcan my father was not. I thought I owed it to my father to please Sarek. That is the only thing my father ever really wanted. I distanced myself from both of you, in order to do that."

Serin's confession hung in the air as they both sat in silence for awhile. M'ara knew that she had not given him much of a chance either. Spock was always whom she came to speak with, not him. Serin had lead a very lonely life and for a very human reason, love. He loved his father. She realized that he also cared for her in a way as well. An emotion she cold not yet recognize had begun to form. "Am I starting to care for him?" M'ara thought. It was possible but too soon to know for sure, despite all that had happened between them of late. Saving each others lives had a strong affect on them both but only time would tell if a true friendship could evolve. The honesty that was now between them displayed hope, M'ara felt comforted by that.

"Let us remember the Vulcan philosophy, that what was, was and what is, is," M'ara said, as close of an 'I forgive you' as she could manage and not sound too human.

Serin nodded in agreement his eyes gentle, recognizing what M'ara meant.

"We should get back, you are weary and tomorrow will be difficult," Serin said as he stood up. M'ara who was still standing nodded and they both went back through the tunnels that lead to the main cavern in silence.

M'ara heard a lot of rustling noises from the room ahead, and unidentifiable voices.

Serin quickly grabbed M'ara's arm to stop her from entering the large stone room.

"The Romulan's are here," Serin said leading her back into the shadows without letting go of her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I fixed the mistakes that I found in the previous chapters. If you see any more let me know! Again, thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, it keeps this story going! I am sorry that this chapter is a little short bu tit is another transition chapter. Just out of curiosity I have a question for those who are reading this. Would any of you stop reading if I up the rating to mature for a possible sex scene later on? I am not even sure if I will do a really vivid sex scene, I may just do a fade to black kind of thing like I normally do. Let me know what you guys think, should I write one in this story?

Chapter Nine

Hitchhikers

"We were supposed to kill all of the ships passengers Tomack, you know this."

"Yes I know, but the female Vulcan half-breed they wanted killed is not here, so obviously she must have died in the crash. We can sell these humans for a lot on Romulus as slaves. We could be rich men, think about it."

M'ara and Serin stood in the shadows of the small passageway listening to the Romulan's conversation. M'ara was relieved beyond words that they had not killed everyone as soon as they arrived. She could feel that something in the Romulan's words angered Serin. Even though he did not show it, she could see it in his eyes.

"We have to rescue them some how," M'ara said in a whisper. Her mind reeled with what she had just heard. It was not logical that they would destroy their ship to kill her, she was unimportant.

"We are outnumbered," Serin said in a thoughtful tone, his anger under control. M'ara could see that he was thinking of a plan. Serin suddenly pulled out the homing device, it glowed red.

"The federation is here, probably attempting to take them by surprise. We will help them when the time comes," Serin informed her.

"How, we have no weapons," M'ara stated simply. Serin then pulled out two phasers from his uniform pockets and handed one to her.

"I never leave my weapon behind, not even to bathe," Serin said his eyes were bright with mischievousness'. The corner of M'ara's mouth lifted slightly in amusement. Suddenly his eyes shifted to seriousness.

"I want you to remain here until this is over. They will target you since it is you they were after," Serin said with the tone of command.

"I do not wish to stay behind. I can be of use," M'ara said her tone also stern.

"I am still in command and you will obey my orders. I will be in no position to protect you. There are others there who need my full attention. Your presence will be a distraction."

M'ara knew his logic was sound, he was thinking tactically, like a commander.

"Yes Captain," M'ara replied without anger or pouting. Serin seemed taken back a little by her cooperative response. It was obvious he was expecting more of an argument.

"Very logical of you," Serin said, his voice unemotional but soft. His eyes showed his appreciation of her acceptance of his judgment.

They could now hear voices being raised and some phaser fire from outside. It had begun.

M'ara grabbed Serin's hand before he could run out of the tunnel and into the battle.

"Be careful," M'ara said with fear in her eyes for him as she released her grip. Serin gently brushed her hand with his fingers and then left. It was a small goodbye kiss she realized. Serin was not sure if he was coming back and he wanted her to know that he was fond of her despite what had happened in the past.

M'ara listened intently to the battle. M'ara was fears were lessened by the fact that it seemed as if the federation had the upper hand, more weapons and numbers. There were lots of shouting and firing and then all of the sudden, nothing. The silence seemed to drag on for hours to M'ara when in actuality it was only a few minuets. The silence was too much, she was about to run in to the cavern to see what was happening for herself when she noticed a shadow coming into the mouth of the tunnels in quite a hurry. He had another person restrained in his arms with a knife to his throat. When he came closer she could see that it was Serin. His lip was split and bleeding and there were bruises all over his face. M'ara raised her phaser.

"Let him go, _now_, I will say it only once" M'ara's voice was so calm that the Romulan blinked, actually believing her. In that moment Serin took the opportunity to get free of his Capture by elbowing him the gut and then used the Vulcan neck pinch to drop him to the floor. M'ara gasped as two more Romulans ran through the tunnel and shot Serin in the back before he had time to react.

"Serin!"

M'ara fired her weapon but with a flashing light and heat the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M'ara groggily came back to consciousness with a blinding pain began in her head. She tried to move but realized that her hands and feet were in restraints. M'ara could see Serin was lying next to her also restrained. His deep breaths told her that he was alright. The air around her was freezing and the closed in metal surroundings were familiar. The sounds of a ships engine and computers running caught M'ara's attention. These strings of evidence suggested that they were inside a cargo hold in a ship already in space. Serin awoke as she was trying to visually account his wounds and their severity. Serin's eyes went from surprise to fear to relief in several seconds time when he finally saw that M'ara was alive.

"I did not think they would let you live," Serin said in almost a whisper, whether it was from emotion or pain M'ara could not tell.

"What happened?" M'ara asked when she thought he was fully awake enough to answer.

"The Romulans took Cadet Su-Ling and several others as hostages to try to get away when it became obvious that their situation was hopeless. I rushed and distracted them long enough for the others to get away. Needless to say five against one were not very good odds and they overpowered me. The rest you know almost better that I."

M'ara thought about their situation for a moment.

"We are more than likely on our way to Romulus to be sold as slaves. Well at least you will be. I on the other hand may be killed as soon as it is possible for them to do so now that they have made it passed the neutral zone." M'ara said, as if she was trying to piece together a mathematical puzzle and wanted to account for all the pieces.

"Yes, I have come up with the same conclusion myself. We will have to escape", Serin said in a matter of fact tone. M'ara tilted her hand in puzzlement.

"I assume that you have a plan?" M'ara stated with a gleam in her eyes, her voice teasing.

"In fact I do," Serin said pulling out the knife that the Romulan had held to his throat from his uniform sleeve. M'ara had no idea how he had managed to get it, but somehow she was not surprised.

Serin worked silently on his restraints with the stolen knife for several minutes. It did not take long for a mechanical snap to be heard and the restraints on his wrist to fall away. When he was done getting his legs free he quickly freed M'ara.

"So now that we are free, what are we going to do next," M'ara asked truly in awe of Serin's skills.

"We Wait," Serin said calmly.

M'ara then understood what Serin had in mind.

"We will wait until we reach Romulus so that we may be able to find out why someone one there wants me killed. Secondly, we may be able to find out what has become of your father." M'ara said her voice light with approval.

"Precisely," Serin said with a look of respect in his eyes for M'ara.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks again guys, I think I am going to change the rating of this story, not for sex but some other disturbing content that I found my self writing in this chapter. I may end up posting two chapters that are the same only one with a sex scene, one without so people can choose what they want to read, I thought it was a neat idea never thought to do it before but hey, why not?

Chapter Ten

Gate to Romulus

M'ara looked at Serin's calm face, she envied his nearly full Vulcan blood at times like these. Uneasiness was growing now that they were only a few hours from Romulus. They had fallen into a comfortable silence through out the trip wanting to be as quiet as possible to keep the Romulans from entering the cargo bay until they had reached Romulus.

M'ara and Serin both looked at each other when they heard the ships engines dropping out of warp. They got back into their now loose restraints and lay down on the floor. The ship had begun to dock at the Romulan docking station.

The cargo bay door opened and Tomack and another of member of his crew walked in the light through the door hurt M'ara's eyes.

"Well, the trip is at an end, I trust you had a comfortable journey," Tomack taunted. He knew that they had not; the prisoners had no food or water in two days.

Silence was the only answer that Tomack's pathetic attempt at humor. Tomack walked over to M'ara and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet while the other of his crew went over to Serin and pulled him up to his feet as well to face Tomack. The Romulan Captain grabbed his knife from his boots knife and moved it from M'ara's chest to her abdomen cutting open the shirt to her uniform.

"Now my good brave Vulcan friend, let's see how unemotional you are as you watch as I violate her and then slowly watch her bleed to death." Tomack said look at Serin with a dark smirk on his face. M'ara wanted to get free and fight off this monster but she knew that if she did they would know Serin was free and they could kill him.

"Oh don't get any ideas my dear that he will come to your rescue and kill me for you honor, that would not be hmmm… now what is your culture's favorite word oh yes…'logical'" ,Tomack said with a dark and lustful look on his face. His hands began to caress her naked chest and then he threw her to the cold steel floor with a lustful groan. M'ara looked at him with unemotional eyes, but then allowed her lips to slip into a smirk.

"What is so amusing my dear," With those words Tomack's eyes grew wide as he felt a thick Romulan blade being slammed into his back. Serin flipped the Romulan off of M'ara and to face him.

"You forget your Vulcan history, there are centuries of blood on Vulcan spilt for the right of Kali Fee, so you see we find killing for a mate..quite logical," Serin said with a cold and terrifying tone. Tomack was now convinced that he would not get out of the cargo hold alive.

"This young woman you have just offended is a doctor I would think that if you tell me what I want to know, she would be willing to save your life that is dripping out of your back." Serin's deep voice promised. He watched Tomack's eyes search for his guard. Don't worry about your friend; he will not be able to help you at the moment. You should probably make your decision with haste, I am afraid I inflicted a much larger wound than I had intended," Serin said his voice smooth, almost hypnotic.

"Alright…what do you want?" Tomack said in short breaths.

"First, I want to know who hired you to kill M'ara and destroy my ship and where I can find them," Serin asked calmly awaiting an answer.

"It was a group, called _Brikar_, they want to end peace for the federation and the empire, she was special because they intended to hurt someone with her death, they didn't tell me his name but it had something to do with the Empire, and information leaking out. There are located in the slums of R'lyeh Tomack said in quick raspy breaths.

"Good, now my second question, how many of your crew is left on this ship?"

"It was only us two that got away, everybody else was left behind," Tomack said, M'ara could tell that he was telling the truth. He was in to much pain to lie.

"Serin let me attend to him, he can not take much more," M'ara said, the doctor in her taking over. Serin nodded and walked away from Tomack. Tomack passed out as soon as Serin had moved away from him. M'ara knew that Serin needed to center himself and gain control of his emotions, he had lost it back there. M'ara was afraid that he was really going to kill Tomack. It was pretty close, and it was still too soon to tell whether he hadn't. M'ara couldn't bare the thought of Serin having blood on his hands for her sake. She was a healer, she was supposed to save lives not help get someone killed. Tomack had to live. She looked over at his guard and saw that Serin had only knocked him senseless, nothing more. Serin walked over to the Romulan and put a pair of the restraints on his hands and legs.

"Serin I need a med kit right away there should be one in the emergency locker on the bridge," M'ara said wanting to give him something to focus on other than his anger. As she checked over her patient he mind raced over the events that just took place. M'ara felt that there was something wrong with Serin, something that was compromising his control. He had scared her with the darkness of his actions and his words. She would just let things cool down for now and get to the bottom of her questions later.

M'ara took off her torn shirt leaving her in only a black bra. She ripped the shirt into pieces to make bandages and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding until Serin returned. She would have to be really careful in removing the knife to prevent more tearing. Tomack could not withstand much more blood loss.

Serin returned with the med Kit handing it to her without a word. While M'ara quickly got out the equipment she needed for the surgery Serin took off his shirt and draped in over her shoulders. M'ara put on his shirt, realizing that it smelled of him, and Vulcan sand spice.

"Thank you" M'ara said feeling warmer and less like she had just been molested.

"Do you need assistance?" Serin asked his voice calm but M'ara could tell by his downward eyes that he was ashamed of what he had done.

"No, I think I can handle this, you need to plan our next move," M'ara said not wanting to admit that she was uncomfortable around him at the moment. Sending him to do his job seemed like a good idea since it will allow her self to calm down.

The surgery on Tomack was painstaking. When she finally got the knife out repairing the damage was a long and difficult process, especially since she did not have the tools available in a sickbay. However, Tomack would live to see anther day. He would be weak for a while since she did not have to tools for a blood transfusion that was needed for the blood loss but other than that he would be fine. Once the heavy drugs that she had pumped into his system wore off in a few hours he would be conscious. M'ara could not bring her self to feel much about that except relief for Serin's and her own continence.

M'ara got up and walked up to the bathroom of the upper level of the ship and washed the blood off her hands. She put some cool water on her face to wash away the perspiration that and built from doing the surgery. M'ara took a deep breath and let all of her fear and shame she had felt from the past few hours be controlled by her mind until it was only a whisper into her consciousness.

"Are you well?"

The sound of Serin voice made M'ara jump. She had thought she was alone. M'ara turned around in order to face him.

Serin's face went pale and his eyes were full of regret.

"Please, do not be afraid of me, I would never hurt you," He pleaded. M'ara could not help but trust his dark warm eyes. His expression was subtle but heartbreaking.

"I am aware of this Serin, I think all that has transpired just has me a little shaken," M'ara said taking a deep breath.

"That is understandable," Serin replied moving closer to her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. M'ara moved into his arms letting him hug her. It was a very human thing to do but since both of them had human blood in them, M'ara figured that they both also needed the comfort. After a little while M'ara released her self from Serin's embrace.

"What is the plan?" M'ara asked feeling much more at ease.

"We are going to dress in Romulan clothes and get a transport to R'lyeh" Serin informed her with a raised eyebrow, his tone implied that he was surprised to have to clarify the obvious.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you as always for reading a reviewing! This is a long chapter so sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Secrets of Romulus Part One**

M'ara awoke from her light slumber by a sharp noise of hissing and jerky movements of the transport that they had boarded the night before to take them to R'lyeh. The train like structure was all of the sudden very still.

"Have we arrived?" M'ara asked Serin, who was fully awake.

"Yes," Serin said but before he could say more everyone was being ushered off the transport.

When they exited they went into the shadows of the streets. They needed to find lodgings and food which would prove difficult. The only money they had was what they had taken from Tomack and it was not a lot. The elaborately decorated pants and jacket that she took from Tomack's guard were too loose on M'ara and did not exactly call out, 'Romulan female' to outside viewers. She would have to quickly find another change of clothes. M'ara looked at her surroundings and got an extensive view of the large city ahead of them.

The Romulan city was of course huge and elaborately decorated with all the most exquisite monuments and architecture that would honor the greatness of the empire. If felt like you were walking into an oversized museum instead of a functioning city. This is not what M'ara had envisioned Romulus to look like at all. Considering their brutality and the unstable nature she had thought that the city would reflect this. Instead the Romulan city was clean and tasteful even if a bit overindulgent in their structures by Vulcan standards.

"We need to find a map, something that will tell us where the main parts of the city are located and where we can find a place to stay," M'ara said after a few moments of silently standing in the shadows trying to stay out of sight. Serin was till deep in thought and M'ara had almost given up, thinking he had ignored her when he finally spoke.

"There is a place for us right across the street," Serin said with Vulcan equivalent of a smug look on is face. M'ara looked over and saw that there were indeed temporary lodgings available for a weekly price in a small building directly ahead of them. M'ara thought that the journey must have tired her more than she had realized since it had not occurred to her that there would be lodgings near a port of entry into the largest city on Romulus. It seemed that this was not the safest part of the city. While they made their way to the building that could possible become a home for them temporarily they observed many shady characters on every corner, selling or waiting for a buyer. However if they wanted to find the Brikar this was the appropriate place. Tomack had spoken of the slums, and this street quite obviously fit that description.

M'ara followed Serin inside the small shabby looking building compared to the rest of the city. Serin tossed a few coins on the table in front of him and said nothing to the old Romulan who sat at a table with a glass of blue liquid in his hand. His white hair stuck out in an unorganized fashion and he quite obviously not sober. The old man eyed Serin for a moment and then got up with a grunt and handed him an electronic key that had something brown dried on it, M'ara couldn't really tell what substance was. She only knew that she would wash her hands after touching it. Serin nodded and then followed the hallway to an elevator that made an ancient theme park look safe. Luckily the elevator was the one thing that seemed to get maintenance and it efficiently took them to their floor.

When they arrived Serin slid the decrepit key through the scanner and the door chimed and opened. The room was as M'ara had imagined it. There was dust and grim everywhere, the one small window was so covered with whatever it was, that it did not require a shade to keep out the bright afternoon light. There was no furniture aside from one bed that had a pair of sheets on it that looked like it had not been changed since the building had been constructed.

Serin turned to M'ara to explain the plan that has been brewing in his mind for the past hour.

"Tonight we are going to try to seek out the Brikar, and also see what information I can find out about my father from the streets. There was an establishment not to far from here that I looked like a possible contact link for the underground of Romulus. We will see what information can be gained there first. I want you to stay close but out of sight, the Brikar know who you are and if they see you things would get…complicated" Serin said taking a deep breath.

M'ara was glad that they were to start their investigation right away. The sooner this was resolved the better, Romulus was not a safe place for them and the longer they stayed the higher the probability that they would be captured or killed.

"Your logic is sound, I will strive to be inconspicuous," M'ara said too tired and hungry to banter. Serin nodded in acknowledgment and was silent for a few moments.

"It seems as if our lodgings are less than satisfactory," Serin said looking around the disgusting room.

"I will clean what I can, you should find us something to eat," M'ara suggested not really knowing how she was going to clean the room, but it was something to do until food was available. Serin tightened his lips and thought about what she said for a moment.

"Very well, I will return as soon as possible," Serin said and then left. M'ara looked around and decided that she may have gotten into something that was beyond her capabilities.

When Serin returned the sheets were washed and drying over a chair that had been scrubbed down. The window was clear once again and the surfaces seemed remarkably better. The smell of bleach filled the air.

"I am impressed," Serin said when he walked in carrying an arm full of assorted fruits and vegetables. M'ara took them from him and began preparing a salad

"I am a doctor, disinfecting is second nature to me," M'ara said with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Indeed" Serin replied as he took a piece of fruit and began to help peal the rough skin off.

After their salad was eaten, it was decided that showers and rest was badly needed if they were going to try and accomplish anything that evening. After they both had bathed M'ara remade the bed with the now clean sheets. M'ara collapsed on the far left side of the bed leaving Serin the right. She did not even remember completing the fall into bed.

* * *

The night air was refreshing to M'ara as they walked to the establishment that Serin had informed her about. It was a local drinking establishment, 'a bar' M'ara believed is what it was called on earth. M'ara's clothes were now more fitting since they traded some of the equipment for a female Romulan Skirt and shirt outfit. It was deep blue with wide shoulders, and a belt that withheld two small knives inside an oversized buckle. She hated the Romulan outfit, but wore it anyway. M'ara would have given anything for a comfortable Vulcan robe.

She waited patiently outside the building for Serin to return. She stayed out of sight as Serin instructed but remained close enough to be able to see inside. So far Serin was calmly talking to the bartender. M'ara gasped as she heard foot steps closing in behind her.

Before the hand could grasp her wrist M'ara quickly turned and punched the young Romulan man in the face. He fell backwards slightly but recovered quickly. He came towards her again, with fury in his eyes. M'ara limberly dodged his attacks, blocking the ones that were too fast. She knew she could not keep this up for long, he was too strong and she would end up with broken arms. The attacker got through her last block and caught her jaw with a strong hit. She could feel her lip split open and green blood began to drip down her chin. She remained conscious, she was some what surprised by this, so was her attacker. She took advantage of his surprised and slammed the side of her hand into his throat. While he struggled to begin breathing again, she put her hand to his neck and watched him fall to the dirt. She wiped the blood from her chin and began to watch the window again. Serin was not there.

"It seems I have underestimated your ability to defend your self, perhaps I was in error leaving you out of the battle earlier," Serin said with a concerned and bewildered look on his face.

"My adopted father was an ambassador, I was extensively taught two forms of martial arts available on Vulcan," M'ara said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So it would appear, We should leave, I received the information I required," Serin said looking around for more assailants. M'ara nodded and followed Serin to their apartment.

* * *

"Serin, we have been here for approximately thirty nine minutes and three point four seconds. It would be logical for you to tell me what you know," M'ara said getting irritated by Serin's silence and pacing.

"It seems that the Brikar are planning something on a large scale your death was to cover up something that went on inside their group. He also mentioned that a Vulcan ambassador is being held by them. He could not tell me for what purpose, only that he is being held in an underground base they hold outside of town."

"Spock" M'ara said almost under her breath.

"Yes I believe that it is a possibility. We will have to go and see for certain. If it is him we may be able to get to the bottom of this in one efficient action." Serin said as he sat on the bed.

"You mean we are going to have to sneak in and rescue Spock and find out why they want me killed. We can not do this alone," M'ara said with a sigh as he sat down beside Serin. Serin looked at her for a moment

"We will not have to, there are those who are willing to help us. The man I spoke to tonight has friends who do not like the Brikar and would be willing to help us," Serin said his eyes looking at his knees.

"Serin, I can not believe I have to tell _you_ of all people this, but you do realize that this is a trap. This man you talked to has been instructed to lead us like bait. The man who attacked me was watching for us, how else would he had known where I would be?" M'ara said, surprised that Serin had not considered this.

"Yes I know, but we have no choice. We have to get in there, and one positive is that my father will be there to help us,"  
Serin said, he tried not to outwardly show it but M'ara could tell he was tense and concerned.

"Your father will be fine, we will get him out," M'ara said feeling a little awkward. Serin did not normally take well to someone trying to offer him comfort.

"That is the least of my worries M'ara," Serin said in almost a whisper.

"What is it?"

"It does not matter, we should get some rest. The next few days will be spent planning and trying to gather supplies. The sooner we are ready the sooner we can resolve this," Serin said tiredly.

M'ara thought about how much time they have been spending together and helping each other. There was a question that she wanted to ask. It was important to her to ask it before things became too hectic.

"Can I ask you a personal query?" M'ara whispered scooting closer to Serin.

"I believe that given that we are betrothed it would be illogical for me to refuse," Serin replied playfully.

M'ara had to wonder if Serin was what humans would call 'flirting' with her. Not having any experience in the matter however she decided to just ask the question.

"Did you ever want to…sever our marriage contract in order to pursue someone else of your choosing?"

M'ara wanted to know if there was anyone else in his life, someone that he cared for. She wanted to be prepared so as to not open up to him only to be humiliated in the end. Her feelings for Serin had grown over the last few days and she did not want to let herself become vulnerable. Even though by asking this question she knew that it might already be too late.

"My only thoughts had been getting in to Star Fleet and gaining command. So to answer your question, yes I had once thought of severing our marriage contract and no there has been no desire to pursue anyone else," Serin answered quietly with a brutal honesty that all Vulcan's seem to be talented with. Serin's hands were now in tight fist, the question had made him very tense.

M'ara was too stunned for a moment to reply. He did not want to go through with their marriage. A few days ago this would have been deemed as good news. Now however, the hurt that his statement caused began to slowly seep in like water in a cracked dam. The severity of the emotional reaction that his statement caused alarmed M'ara. It was not that long ago that she could hardly speak to Serin, how could it be that now his words could weaken her like this? She used her Vulcan training to keep her emotions reined in tightly.

"If that is what you want I will not protest in dissolving the marriage contract." M'ara said stiffly. She now regretted moving closer to Serin. Serin's eyes hardened as he looked at her, and his lips tightened as his anger began to seep through. He quickly regained his composure but not before M'ara notice his reaction.

"Very well, I am sure when we find my father you will be delighted to tell _him of _your new availability," Serin said icily. It was obvious by the look on his face that that he regretted saying what was on his mind without more consideration but it was too late to take it back now.

M'ara could not believe what she had heard. Serin knew that she had once had feelings for Spock. She was now more embarrassed than angry. M'ara realized that Serin believed that she did not want to go through the marriage. That was the only logical reason he could see for her asking such a question. He felt that his pride was being attacked.

"Serin I believe that you misinterpreted my words, I did not mean to imply that I wanted to break the marriage contract or our bonding."

"You have wanted nothing more since the ceremony took place when we were children!" Serin stated his voice slightly rose despite his efforts to control his anger. He was still hurt and lashed out because he was too stubborn to admit it.

The rising emotions caused serin to stand up from the bed and M'ara followed suit.

"What about you, so many times while I was visiting your home you never said one word, or even tried to connect in any way. You can not blame me totally. You are the most stubborn uncompromising---"

M'ara's rant was interrupted by Serin's lips passionately crashing into hers. Strong hands pulled her body closer to his. His tongue forcefully opened M'ara's lips not asking, but demanding entry. The human part of her gave in, melted and gave him what he wanted. M'ara had no more will to argue, all her anger and frustrations were being taken out in her first and most electric human kiss. The heat from Serin's toned body next hers made her tremble and she nearly lost her ability to stand. Serin's breathing became labored and then just as quickly as it had started he let M'ara go and backed away. M'ara could only stand there speechless and breathless.

"You have a gift for taking my logic from me. Forgive me, I should not have done that," Serin said not looking M'ara in the eyes. Serin then left the apartment. M'ara guessed to regain his control.

M'ara thought that perhaps the stress of their current situation was getting to him. M'ara walked into the bathroom and prepared to take a shower. The situation with Serin was more complicated than she thought. What had that kiss meant? They would have to talk, but she realized that perhaps now was not the right time after all.

**A/N- Not sure how I feel about this chapter so let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **Sorry for the delay, this chapter was a little difficult to write. Thanks again to all those who are reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me!

**The Secrets of Romulus Part Two**

M'ara followed Serin out of the vehicle when they arrived at their intended location a hundred miles outside of R'yleh. It was pitch black and the air was damp as if rain was on its way. M'ara watched the two Romulan men who were enlisted to help them with suspicion. It baffled her that Serin was so at ease when this situation was such a blatant trap. She wished that there had been time for them to talk but since Serin returned to the apartment after their argument and its abrupt end, he hasn't spoken a word to her. Granted the preparations had taken up most of their time but she thought he would have at least acknowledged her presence. Regret filled her as she had watched Serin retract from the friendship that had developed between them. There was little that could be done about it if he was unwilling to communicate with her.

Serin motioned for her to stop as they came to a clearing from the underbrush. With his right hand he felt along the moist ground until he came upon what he was looking for. M'ara watched carefully as he imputed codes into a small locking mechanism. So far the information that Serin had collected had been correct. There were no guards on the outside of the underground facility. Everything to be feared was inside.

The door quietly opened as Serin lifted the small hatch that was reveled. There was no light radiating from the entrance so they could slip in with stealth.

Serin slowly went down the latter to the underground. After a few moments, with a small red laser pointer he signaled the others to follow him.

M'ara climbed down next as silently as was possible. She reached the bottom and Serin helped her quietly jumped off the last step. The two Romulans came down next. Serin suddenly pushed M'ara behind him and with more fluid movements than she had ever seen in her life he dropped the two men unconscious.

"They were ordered to lead us here and then alarm the others when we had arrived," Serin explained in a whisper into M'ara's ear. She nodded in acknowledgment. M'ara was too stunned to do anything else and very happy that he was speaking to her again.

Serin took her hand and began to lead her through the maze of steel walls that seemed to go on forever. He had the layout of the underground base memorized and did not make a wrong turn or waste time retracing their steps. M'ara thought that Spock would be proud of his son using a talent that he had inherited from him. It took half an hour to navigate the dark long hallways silently and carefully. Finally that arrived at their intended location, the holding pits.

Ahead of them lying by the wall with his hands and feet bound, was Spock. His dark hair with grey threaded throughout was slick with dark green blood from a gash on his head. He was unconscious and deathly pale. M'ara started to run to him but Serin caught her waist with his hand.

"Force field," Serin whispered as he let her go. He threw a near by piece of metal a few feet ahead of them and it disintegrated with a small flash of red light. Serin walked along the walls until found the control panel. He pulled out wires and rewired them to his own design with haste. After a few moments M'ara could feel the heat of the force field evaporate away. Serin nodded, she was at Spock's side within seconds.

She took out her medical Kit that she had brought for just this kind of situation and scanned the elder Vulcan with the Tricorder. He had a concussion and a spiral fracture in his arm. This is normally caused by struggling and pulling the limb the wrong way. There was something strange about the readings of his neural pathways. It was as if someone had forced their way into his mind. If the readings were true, than Spock's physical damage was the least of her worries. At least he knew enough to put himself into a healing trance before his blood pressure became to low. He was stable for now but he needed medical attention.

"If I treat his wounds now, he will be fine," M'ara reported, she knew that even though Serin did not express it in anyway, he was concerned.

Serin patiently waited beside them as she treated Spock's bleeding head wound first. Once the wound was closed and a stimulant was given, Spock's eye fluttered open. He immediately winced in pain.

"It is a migraine caused by the damage to your neural pathways," M'ara explained putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spock took a deep breath and sat up, trying to get his bearings.

"What are you two doing here? You were supposed to be safely at the academy. When I asked you to take care of my son M'ara I did not mean for you to help feed his illogical path to risk you and him self to come rescue an old Vulcan whose usefulness has depleted long ago." Spock said with clear displeasure in his voice. M'ara noted this, hypothesizing that the damage to his brain must have temporarily inhibited Spock's emotional control.

Serin moved a bit closer to his father and lowered himself so that he could look at his fathers face.

"You did not raise a coward for a son. What kind of Vulkinar would I or M'ara be if we did not come to our elders aide?" Serin replied with logic that his father could not fault.

"The sentiment is welcome but I never meant for you to be put in danger. M'ara there is much we have to discuss," Spock said a little calmer and breathlessly. The half Vulcan doctor did not need a scan to tell her that his migraine was getting worse. Serin without a word stood back up to watch for intrusion.

"Not until your neural pathways are no longer inflamed," M'ara ordered taking out another small instrument and connecting to the back of his head. Immediately Spock closed his eyes in relief as the neural regenerator did its job. Serin worked with his fathers restrains until they released him with a mechanical clank. Spock opened his eyes again after M'ara took off the device.

"The pathways are not completely normal yet but they will now heal completely on their own," M'ara informed, noting with relief that his pain had lessened.

"It is appreciated. However we have to get out of here, immediately. It will not be long before your presence is noticed. Because of the force field they do not keep a guard here. However, they do not completely leave it unchecked," Spock said his normal stoic tone and expression returned.

"Agreed, can you walk?" Serin asked his commander training kicking in. His tone matched his fathers, cool and logical.

"I must therefore I will," Spock said getting slowly to his feet. Serin nodded, for a brief moment a look of pride came over Serin's eyes before he locked the emotion away. M'ara was pleased to see this but remained silent.

The three vulcans traveled their way beck through the maze of steel corridors as they followed Serin's internal map. It did not take long for them to reach the exit. The two Romulan Brikar informants were still lying on the floor unmoved. Serin motioned for M'ara to go up the latter to the outside first.

"If you value life little one I wouldn't take another step,"

A group of well armed Romulan men and women dressed in elaborate battle garments surrounded them. The owner of the voice, a middle aged Romulan man, walked forward. His dirty blonde hair was streaked with grey on each side in an orderly fashion. His face was not rough but calm and smooth. However it was his eyes that caught M'ara's attention. They were the exact same shade of deep blue as hers.

"I am second in command Julius Veckir. I am impressed you managed to nearly escape. However you failed to realize that we do in fact have sensors surrounding this building that you had no way of disengaging. Well Spock I must assume that this young man is your son to have managed this feat. And I also know of the lovely young lady. However this is not the time for introductions." He motioned for a small group of his guards to seize them. No one made a move against the Romulan guards, they were out numbered and trapped. All three of the Vulcans were soon tightly bound and held by a guard.

"Take them to the interrogation chambers. These three are not to be trusted within our normal holding force field. Geniuses we have among us," Julius said with admiration. Without further delay they were dragged along the corridors until they were finally thrown into a large room with numerous torture devices and machines.

"Is that what they used on you that nearly destroyed your neural pathways?" M'ara asked Spock as she nodded her head in the direction of a machine that looked like it attached to the base of the head. She was not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, the longer you fight it the more damage it does. It is designed to drive people mad enough to tell the torturer anything that they are asked," Spock replied taking a deep breath. The memory of its use on him was obviously still quite fresh.

After what seemed like hours Julius along with several other Romulans entered the interrogation chambers. He sat down in a metal chair front of Spock.

"You know we have already tried to get information out of you by using all of the methods you see here and it has been unsuccessful. Perhaps it is time to try a new tactic," Julius said looking from Spock to Serin.

"You will continue to be unsuccessful. My father will tell you nothing. You will be forced to kill me," Serin challenged, his low melodic voice cold and calm. M'ara had heard that voice before when he was on the other side of the interrogation procedures.

M'ara looked at Spock, his expression remained unchanged. She was not so sure that Julius's tactic would be unsuccessful. Her own emotions were hanging on the balance. She could not bare the thought of Serin being tortured, much less witnessing it and hearing his screams. Her breathing quickened and she could no longer control her emotions. It was at this moment that she knew that she would give up everything for Serin. He was more than a friend to her or a prearranged marriage partner. She was in love with him. How this happened she did not know or care at the moment. She had to do what she could to keep him safe.

"I beg you, do not use him. Take me in his place," M'ara said her voice was Vulcan but her eyes were almost panic stricken. Serin looked at her with a bewildered and concerned look in his eyes.

"Well such unexpected strong emotions from one with Vulcan training. Ah, but your not a full Vulcan are you? Perhaps you _will_ be easier to be made to cry out," Julius said coolly now looking intently at her.

"You will not touch her. If it is torture you wish to perform than I suggest you take me and get on with it," Serin said with the same coolness but something in his tone sounded as if he was challenging Julius to get his attention away from M'ara.

"Very well, we will stick with the original plan. Guards you are dismissed," Julius ordered as he made grabbed Serin's arm and made him stand.

"Are you sure sir?" the head guard asked.

"You know I like to have the chamber cleared when I work. Now go before I decide that you questioning my orders warrant punishment," Julius said with a dangerous edge to his tone. The guards quickly exited the chambers and shut the large metal doors behind them.

Julius let go of Serin's arm and went over to a computer panel.

"Spock, what is he doing?" M'ara asked, she had ralized that Spock had neither spoken nor reacted to this whole affair. She had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on.

"I believe he is turning off the security cameras and listening devices," Spock whispered still staring straight ahead. Before M'ara could ask anymore questions Julius came over and released Spock's bonds.

"I'm sorry, I was only able to divert the others from learning that your friends had gotten inside for so long," Julius said with sincerity.

"I appreciate all that you have done my friend," Spock said as Julius and he got the other two prisoners free.

"So this is M'ara" Julius said with affection in his voice. His face was soft and gentle as he looked her over.

"Yes Julius, this is your daughter," Spock informed him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**M'ara of Vulcan**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The dark torture chamber became deathly cold and M'ara's heart nearly stopped when she heard Spock's words. There was nothing that could prepare her for this revelation. She knew it was true. Spock would not lie to them, especially about something of this magnitude. She had spent her whole life believing that she was Vulcan, striving to live up to their strict standards. Now, in an instant, she saw the destruction of her family and Home- world. Neither would accept her back now, when it was revealed she was part Romulan. Her home, once again was stripped from her. A deep sense of loss and bitterness filled her for the universe and its cruelness. It was true what a Vulcan wise man once said, beware discontentment with what you already have, you may find that it is all you truly needed but only after it has been replaced.

The Romulan who was her father said nothing but just looked at M'ara for a moment as if analyzing a work of art.

"I see your mother in you, even if it has been well blended with my dominant genes," Julius said quietly, a deep sadness filled his voice.

"Julius, there will be time for you to get to know each other, but it is not now. The other Brikar will know about the security being tampered with within minutes," Spock advised his friend calmly.

Julius nodded and tore his gaze away from his daughter.

"I know of a different way to get out of here. I created a passage way that only I have access to for a time such as this. We won't be able to return to R'lyeh but there is a small village of farmers near here. I have a friend there who would take us in," Julius informed them. His demeanor returned to the confident Romulan second in command.

M'ara watched Serin for a moment. His expressive dark eyes looked at Julius as if trying to figure out whether they should trust him or not. Serin's gaze then traveled to M'ara. She looked down, embarrassed that to be caught watching him.

Spock caught Serin's suspicious demeanor and put a hand on his son's arm. Julius watched the interaction nervously but remained silent.

"I can not explain now, but I have my reasons to trust Julius. All I ask is for you to trust _me_," Spock pleaded to both Serin and M'ara. Spock's wise and aged eyes caught her gaze and knew that she could do nothing but trust his judgment in the matter. Serin and M'ara both nodded after a brief pause, having little choice really.

Julius gave each of them back their phasers and quickly put in some more codes in to the main computer. When he was finished he returned to the others.

"Alright, we have about twenty minutes before they can get through this door. I suggest we use them wisely." Julius informed them, now that he was confident that the matter of whether or not to follow him was settled.

"Lead the way," Spock replied when no one else spoke. The tension between the four companions couldn't be missed. It remained between them like a thick fog that would need drastic sunlight to be lifted.

Julius walked over to the back wall behind them and put his hand on the cold metal wall. The space around his hand turned red as if it scanned him and then returned to its silver metallic color. In a span of a few seconds the entire wall peeled back as if it was made of paper. A dark void was revealed behind it. Julius turned and looked at the others behind him.

"Well, come on, don't tell me three Vulcan trained adults are afraid of the dark?" Julius teased as he rolled his eyes.

Without a reply they all followed the Romulan through the small passage way. Unlike the metal corridors that they had passed through earlier, the path before them was nothing but a large tunnel of dirt. The smell of the damp earth was refreshing to M'ara. The unease that she had been feeling earlier lessened its grip a little. The way was lighted by a small device that Julius brought with him. The beam of bright white light was wide and kept them from stumbling over the numerous rocks on the path. M'ara nearly fell forward when the walls and ground began to shake around her. Dirt and small pieces of stone feel into her eyes and hair. Fortunately her mouth was not open to in hail the dirt.

"They must have decided to try to collapse any escape tunnels," Julius warned as he grabbed her arm to steady her. Serin had her other arm and looked at Julius with a cold stare. M'ara knew that Serin must still not trust him. Knowing Serin's suspicious mind he probably thought that he could be leading them in to a trap.

"We have to get out of here, run as straight as you can. The end isn't much further ahead!" Julius bellowed as he let go of M'ara's arm and quickened his pace as much as the treacherous ground allowed as he lit their way. Spock was right behind Julius. He looked back ever so often in worry for Serin and M'ara. M'ara kept up beside Serin and used her hand to keep the dirt and debris from falling into her face as she ran. She could see a thin strip of natural light ahead and she reasoned that it had to be sunlight. Morning must have come. Since they found Spock, M'ara sense of time had been non existent. This was disconcerting to her. Normally she barely needed a clock to know what time it was all through out her day.

Everyone picked up their pace as they saw the opening. M'ara looked behind her and saw that the whole tunnel behind them had collapsed and they were only a few steps ahead of being buried alive. Spock grabbed her hand pulled her through the tunnels now very small opening to the bright warm morning light. M'ara took a deep breath, all the sprinting had left her extremely winded. Her eyes watered at the sudden brightness of daylight. After a moment M'ara realized that Spock had not let go of her hand. Spock looked up and realized the same and quickly released it. M'ara blushed, she knew that Serin must have watched this and it made her feel uncomfortable. She knew it shouldn't, Spock was only trying to get her safely out of the tunnel. However Serin was aware of her fondness for Spock and she didn't want to cause friction between father and son. M'ara knew this was also illogical. The last conversation that was between them was about abolishing the marriage contract. Serin probably wouldn't want her. Especially now that he knew she was not Vulcan but Romulan. The sadness that this knowledge caused was quickly restrained by M'ara's Vulcan training. Her feelings were hidden away to be analyzed at a more opportune time.

"The farming village is about twenty miles from here. The Brikar doesn't go near it because they have a contract with them. They get all the food they want if they stay clear from their property. It will take a day and a half to get there through the woods, but the Brikar wouldn't be able to find us in there very easily," Julius informed them breathlessly.

They all got to their feet and once again followed Julius. This time he guided them through thick green jungle. M'ara hoped that when they made camp Spock and Julius would explain what this whole thing was about. There were many questions that M'ara had about why Spock had come to Romulus and what Julius had to do with it. The trail that Julius had followed was not demanding and she soon fell into a comfortable quick pace. The jungle birds were loud and M'ara realized that their squawks covered the noise they made as they traveled through the brush. This was a comfort but also a concern since it would also make it difficult to hear if they were being followed.

When dusk finally arrived M'ara was exhausted. Julius found a nice shaded clearing near a small creek to make camp. M'ara couldn't have been more relieved at the news that rest was near. When the nighttime darkness fell M'ara ate her star Fleet rations bar and sat near the warm large rock that had been heated by Serin's phaser. A fire would give would give away their position too easily. A long silence ensued which M'ara was determined to not let continue. She knew she needed to speak to Julius but before she could face that she needed to hear it from Spock.

"Spock, I would appreciate total honesty between us," M'ara stated, all three companions looked at her in surprise that the silence was broken. Spock closed his eyes and opened them again and took a deep breath in the familiar way that M'ara had seen him do many times when he was thinking of what to say. His dark eyes were tired and even sad. His aged and now deeply lined face was unreadable. His dark hair drifted into his eyes that had now grown out since he came to Romulus and was no longer in the traditional Vulcan male cut. M'ara thought as she took in his appearance that the years have been rough on him, and his present was not any easier.

"Walk with me?" Spock asked as he got up and brushed him self off. M'ara figured that he would want to speak to her alone and she welcomed the opportunity. M'ara nodded and got up to follow him. Serin looked as if he was going to protest but Spock held up his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"I owe you both an explanation and you will have it but separately," Spock stated sternly, Serin's lips thinned in agitation but said nothing.

Spock led M'ara to the creek nearby and sat down. M'ara sat beside him with her knees curled up. The air was quite cool to her warm blood. The moon reflected off the creek creating a picture that she thought only possible in a holodeck. After a few moments Spock put a hand on her shoulder and just rested it there.

"I regret that you had to find out about your father in this manner. There were many times I wanted to tell you. I had to keep silent to protect you. If anyone found out who you were they would have hunted you down. As they have done now. Your mother was killed for the same reason…"

"What reason?" M'ara asked when Spock hesitated.

"Because of me; Julius and I became friends when I met him during a rescue operation the Enterprise conducted. When he joined me on earth for awhile he met and married your mother. He and I wanted to change Romulus and Vulcan, to once again function as one. The Brikar was the biggest threat against this goal. Julius gained an opportunity join the Brikar to feed me information about the organization and took it. I told him it was too dangerous especially now that he had a family." Spock paused for a moment and looked at M'ara. She supposed so that he could gage her reaction. M'ara put a hand on his to encourage him to continue.

"He convinced me that it was a now or never situation and went through with his plan. Then my fears came true, someone within the Brikar wanted your father's position. They found out about your mother and had her killed by human Brikar operatives placed on earth. Your father killed the one who ordered you mother's death and kept your survival a secret. I helped bring her murderers to justice and brought you to Vulcan. It was all kept top secret. My involvement made the Brikar angry. I knew I had to go to Romulus to help get Julius out of there and that's when I was captured and I found out that they had found out that you were tied to me and wanted you dead and Serin as a hostage to get information from me. And that is the whole long and convoluted story. I can only ask your forgiveness." Spock said his voice was barley above a whisper.

"There is nothing to forgive Spock. You did what you could and kept me safe," M'ara replied as she closed her hand around his tighter.

Spock could feel her fondness for him through their touch and he looked at her with concern. She could feel what his words could not say. She had to tell him, to ease his mind.

"I have found my self …drawn to another," M'ara confessed openly.

"Serin?" Spock asked his tone soft.

"Yes, even though I am not sure his thoughts on the matter. I still care deeply for you but…"

"There is no need for explanation or worry. It is as it should be. You know I care for you as well but my katra has been deeply wounded twice now, once by my T'hy'la's Jim's death and then by Saavik's. Those lost bonds ran deep and I do not know if the emptiness that was left behind can be repaired; As much as I wish otherwise." Spock replied letting a little of the sadness of the thought of his losses seep into his deep voice. M'ara didn't say anything, she only sat there with him and shared his losses and feelings of guilt with him through there weak connection. She worried greatly for him, that he would end up alone. But that was illogical she knew, as long as she was alive he would not be alone, not really.

**A/N- I'm sorry for the delay guys, and the shortness of the chapter. The next one should be longer and be put up much quicker. I made a mistake of trying to work on four stories at once and it slowed everything down. Not getting to many reviews for this story. I hope people are still interested in it.**


End file.
